


Anarchy In The UK

by Roster_Player



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass job, Capcom - Freeform, F/F, Futa, Futanari, R.Mika x Cammy, Street Fighter V - Freeform, anal penetration, street fighter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9454445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roster_Player/pseuds/Roster_Player
Summary: On an unbelievably hot Cammy picked the wrong day to work. Lucky enough for her Mika is nearby ready help cool her off. Futanari all up in this,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Roster Player is back with more. Read and enjoy!

The rays were shining down to make a ringing noise that would let you know that being inside would be the right choice. Cammy clearly didn't listen as she was burning up in her leotard that ironically enough wasn't covering much up. Being that her apartment had central air she thought that the heat wouldn't effect her much but boy was she off. Just the day prior herself and other employees were discussing who have their shift outside today and Cammy knowing that inside had no ventilation took the offer.

* * *

 

She was quickly regretting her bold decision. It was 6 hours into her shift and she was drenched in sweat. She took her gloved hand wiped some of it off of her head but it didn't help a she was burning up in the intense heat. She pulled back her glove to look at her watch to see it was noon. She groaned at this loudly knowing this is the hottest point of the day.

"With no cool air I know everyone in the office has to be as hot as I am. So knowing that it can't get any worse can it?"

(Ring Ring Ring!)

Just as she started walking to the next post her phone started ringing. Not wanting to waste a second of time she carefully reached in her boot while still keeping a good pace and answered it.

"Cammy speaking."

"Hey there Cammy you burning up or what!" Guile said jokingly however she was in no mood for jokes.

"Very funny asshole! But on the bright side at least I'm not in scorching hot room all day."

"Yeah about that. Didn't you get the boss's email?"

"No why? Wasn't it important?"

"Well not important per se but you're not gonna like it.

"Well what is it? It can't be that bad."

"Considering where I am and where you are when I tell you you're gonna flip."

"Will you just stopping fucking around and tell me already?!"

"Okay but the boss said that the maintenance man finally installed air conditioning in the office last night."

Cammy immediately stopped in her tracks and almost dropped her phone in disbelief of what she just heard. She had to look back at her phone just to make sure she wasn't imagining things.

"Guile I didn't hear you clearly. What did you say?" She spoke in a low tone trying not to get mad hoping she was gonna hear something different.

"The office finally has some ventilation so now it's cool for once in this summer heat."

Cammy was fuming over this. She took an outside shift hoping that it was cooler out there only to find out that the place has air conditioning. She looked down to see her leotard and got even angrier as it looked like it was glued to her skin. What once was a light green had now become a dark mean forest green.

"You mean to tell me I spent 6 hours out in the damn to avoid going into a room that just got cooled?!"

"Ow you don't have to yell! Yeah Viper shook down the maintenance man and made him stop loafing around and fix the air conditioning or she'd shock him so long he would go brain dead."

"…"

"Helloooo?"

Cammy didn't reply as she was trying to remain calm and not cause a scene as people nearby were staring at her.

"You better hope I don't have to go in the office today or else you better get ready for some pain." Cammy spoke in a low tone still boiling mad.

"Okay if you say so but everyo-

Cammy hung up before he could finish and was stomping down the street grumbling. Passers-bys were looking at her with concern. Some wanted to help and others were just to afraid to approach the angry soldier. As she continued storming down the road she was Rainbow Mika who was running towards her with a rope that had one end tied to her waist and the other end tied to huge tire with cinderblocks inside of it. She stopped running once she came face to face with Cammy.

"How's it going Cammy! Whoa you look pissed." Mika said

"Don't know the half of it I've been out here for 10 hours now!"

"Whew! That's nothing I usually run for at least 12."

Cammy blinked and thought this girl was crazy. Running for 12 hours? In this heat no less!

"Mika you gotta be joking."

"Nope no joke!"

"In this heat?!"

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Has the term heat stroke ever came to mind?"

"Of course! That's why I have Nadeshiko over there to stop me every 4 hours for a water break."

"You talking about the girl sitting on the cinderblocks?"

"Yup! Hey Nadeshiko this is my friend Cammy." Mika called out to her partner as she waved.

"So you mean to tell me that you run for 12 hours everyday with a tire tied to your back?"

"Actually I usually run for 16 hours and I do it every other day."

'16?! Jesus this girl is nuts! But look at that body! Does she realize that she an erection sticking up against her? At least it isn't sticking OUT but damn what I wouldn't give to get a taste of that. I'm getting hard just thinking about it…" Cammy thought.

While she was deep in thought Mika thought she zoned out just looking at the ground like that. She was waving a hand in her face trying snap her out of it but Cammy just continued looking at the ground or so she thought. Mika then started calling out to her while snapping her finger.

"Hellooo Earth to Cammy is anyone there?" Mika said while snapping

"Huh? What the-?"

"Finally I been trying snap you out of it! What were you staring at anyways?"

Cammy blushed at the question.

"Um nothing."

"Well what ever it was it definitely got you excited. I mean I can see your erection outlined on your leotard."

"What?!"

Cammy's face turned red as she tried to cover it up with her hand but Mika moved her hands back to her sides.

"Why so shy? I got one too! See?"

"Aren't you embarrassed knowing everyone can see it?"

"Nope! They can see and my tits and my ass but I see as a sign of my training paying off!"

"Mmmhmm well I'd love to stay and melt my life away in this heat but I got job to do."

"Why don't take a break and come to my loft with me?"

"I said I gotta work."

"Okay fine burn up in the heat I'll just go back home and enjoy the central air. See ya Cammy!" Mika said as she walked away with the tire still tied to her. Nadeshiko got off the tire and walked the opposite way.

'3….2….1' Mika counted down.

"Wait!"

'Too easy!'

" I guess I could stay for a while I'm they'll understand."

"Now you're talking! Come on!"

With that they made their way to Mika's loft. They went inside and took an elevator to the top floor as Mika lived up there. Mika pulled out her card as she put it through the slot unlocking her apartment. The two walked in and Cammy almost fell on the floor as she was greeted with a wave of cool air felt too good for words to describe. She just laid back on the couch and closed her eyes taking in the air.

"Oh my god THIS is what heaven is like!"

Mika almost said something but she was too busy ripping off her wrestling attire. It seemed as if it a big weight was lifted off her shoulders by doing it.

"Mika this is amaz—WHAT are you doing?!" Cammy said as she marveled the sight before her the wrestler going commando. She wanted to look away but just seeing her body glow under the lights turned her on and if that wasn't enough then Mika's cock standing loud and proud twitching like crazy sure was.

"This is my house isn't it? And besides seeing how you are reacting you seem to like it just look at your cock as a matter of fact—"

"Hey what are doing?!" Cammy said as Mika ripped her leotard off letting her breasts out and letting her cock breathe.

"Just getting you comfortable."

"Well just—aaahh…"

Cammy couldn't even finish as Mika started lick her tits. Mika was tongue all around as she was exciting Cammy in ways she never thought possible.

When was finished Cammy got off the couch and got her knee in front Mika and grabbed her cock. Mika moaned at Cammy's firm grip on her shaft.

"I've always wanted a taste of this!"

Cammy then took a mouthful as she went all the way down on Mika. She clutched Mika's balls as she was taking her length deep down her throat. Her head was bobbing up and down slowly as she wanted Mika to enjoy this forever. Mika took Cammy's head and started to jerk her hips. Cammy started to gag as she was struggling to keep up with Mika's violent thrusts.

"UHH—HAAH—OOOH Your mouth is so good I could fuck it all day!"

Mika quickened her pace as she was nearing an orgasm. She had her eyes closed breathing heavily letting Cammy work her tongue on her cock. Mika stood up to get better leverage as she continued working the depths of Cammy's throat.

"Oh god…OH GOD! OH FUCK!"

Mika shouted as she released her seed down Cammy's throat. Cammy braced herself as the sudden rush of cum down her throat almost overcame her. She swallowed the milky liquid taking every drop. Cammy took Mika's shaft out of her mouth and was stroking it slowly.

"Now that was delicious." Cammy said as she licked her lips.

"You think that was good? I more planned for you!"

Mika brought Cammy to her feet as she pinned her against the wall Cammy's chest against it. Before she could protest Mika was stroking her cock. The sensation of Mika's hand on her shaft had her frozen in sheer pleasure.

"Mmm I been wanting to do these things to you for the longest…"

Mika was driving her nuts with her talking this low, stroking her and if that wasn't enough she was giving light kisses to the back of her neck. Cammy groaned at this unable to resist the pleasure Mika was giving.

"FUCK!"

Cammy released her load but before it shot out Mika spun her around and let Cammy's load go all over her chest. Cammy taken back by her reflexes. She didn't hesitate as she licked her cum off Mika's chest while gripping her firm ass.

"God I love your ass Mika."

"Everyone does join the club. But I want a crack at yours."

Cammy smirked and bent over a table shaking her ass and motioned her finger for Mika to come closer.

"You waiting for an invitation? Come on over sexy my ass is waiting."

Mika walked over her cock swaying with each step as she made her way to Cammy. She took her cock and started rubbing her ass. Her rock hard member was exciting Cammy too much.

"Knock it off girl and fuck me!"

"Hold on a sec I gotta make you squirm first."

Just as Cammy was about to complain she shrieked as Mika gave her ass a loud smack. Mika kept slapping her ass making it red Cammy was loving it but wanted more.

"Hey Cammy who's ass does this belong to?

"Me?"

SMACK!

"EEEP! I mean you!"

"That's better. Now you're gonna love this."

Mika put her cock in between Cammy's ass-cheeks and started thrusting. She was grunting hard as Cammy was taking quick breaths trying to take in this new sensation. She never had anyone give her an assjob before this feeling was euphoric. Mika was working her ass like a pro as she sliding in and out easily.

"Oh your ass feels so good!"

Mika quickened her pace when another orgasm was about to hit. Cammy started to fidget as she nearing an orgasm as well.

"No not yet!"

Cammy gripped so hard it looked like she could rip it out if she tugged at it. Her orgasm was close but she wanted to hold for Mika to cum first.

"N-N-no FUCK!"

Cammy couldn't hold on any longer as she released another load the semen going all over the table and some on her chest. Mika quickly followed as she shouted out when she came releasing her load all over Cammy's back.

"That was fun." Cammy said still bent over.

"It was but now it's time for the main event!"

"(inhales sharply) OOOHHHH AHHH!"

Cammy was moaning loud trying keep her voice down as Mika was slowly shoving her cock as deep as possible in her ass. Mika grunted low as the tightness of her ass was making very difficult to go deep but she wouldn't give that easy. She kept going deep enough making Cammy screech louder the deeper she got until it was all in. Mika held her head to the table as she yanked her braids back got her on all fours.

Mika was on top of her viciously pounding Cammy's ass. Cammy was begging her to go faster as she couldn't get enough of Mika tenderizing her ass like piece of raw meat. The thrusts became faster Mika's skin smacking against Cammy's as her relentless assault continued. Cammy began shouting out as Mika started to spank her after each thrust. Mika leaned over while thrusting put her head to Cammy's and held her head down with one hand and was squeezing Cammy's tits with the other.

"Ohhh Mika you're incredible! I love this!"

"Don't get too excited I'm about show you my best moves!"

Mika took her cock out and brought Cammy's head to her shaft. She yelled as she came all over Cammy's face. Cammy put her mouth on the tip and circled her tongue around the tip. Mika then turned her around putting her back on all fours. She stroked her cock for a quick second before shoving it back in Cammy's ass. Cammy yelped at the lack of hesitation from Mika as she was thrusting brutally in her ass.

"Here's my signature move!"

Mika put her arms under Cammy's legs and reached up past her arms until she brought her hands together at the back of Cammy's neck. She then while keeping a firm grasp stood up and was thrusting harder than ever. Cammy could do nothing but enjoy as she was helpless her limbs bound as Mika had her body in a full nelson and thrashing her pussy like no tomorrow.

"God who taught you this?" Cammy barely got out between thrusts.

"I did because I'm Rainbow Mika and I'm a freak in the sheets and you can't! teach! that!"

Cammy started yelling louder as Mika's thrusts were getting faster. The sound of their skin slapping together was loud enough that it echoed around Mika's house. Cammy shouted as she hit a final climax her cock twitching with and jumping up with each load that came out. Mika however wasn't there yet her hips jerking recklessly as she was tearing Cammy's ass apart. She let out a loud grunt as she released her seed inside Cammy. It seemed like it was an eternity as Mika was releasing load after load.

When she stopped she let Cammy go as she just hit the floor. Cammy was panting trying to catch her breathe. Mika just saw back on the floor and took a deep breath. Cammy just laid there ass up as the endless stream of semen was coming from her ass.

"Whew was really something with a little something else." Mika said

"I'll say that was the best I've ever had you handle me easily."

"Yup. Now what do you say we get cleaned up?"

"Um I don't know if you noticed but I can't move."

"No problem!"

Mika picked her up and threw her over her shoulder as she walked into the bathroom with Cammy on her shoulder and closed the door.


End file.
